The Last Ben and Jerry's
by Andsowhat
Summary: Two souls all alone on one night, will their broken hearts ever be mended?, will they find comfort?, will someone put the poor Ben and Jerry's out of its misery? Please read and Review, Damon/OC. 2-shot


What up, 'tis I, Nana Ama again with another one shot. Yes for now I am gonna warm myself up with a couple of one shots till I can write a full-fledged fanfic. I am also introducing an OC that will play a HUGE part in most of my one shots and soon to come fanfics. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you ***drum roll*** Aurelia Iona Williams Yes, her name is Aurelia Iona Williams, her mother is from Romania and her dad was an African unknown slave.

She is light-skinned and has green eyes from her mother. She is funny, witty and old. This one shot is a light Damon/OC fic 'cos no one else deserves Damon especially not Elena. So without further ado.

The Last Ben and Jerry's

Damon had just left the boarding house after breaking up with Elena and he was feeling sorry for himself so he went to the supermarket with the intention of doing the most ultimate teenage girl thing ever; Damon Antonio Salvatore was going to smother himself to death with ice-cream. Damon's time with Blondie had taught him that ice-cream healed all emotional wounds. So the blue-eyed creation of heaven pulled up infront of the local 7-11 and went in, inside there was the sleeping cashier and someone in a hoodie.

Aurelia decided that Robb Stark's death had caused a deep emotional rift in her heart and everyone knew that ice-cream healed all deep emotional rifts so as she browsed for the Ben and Jerry's Choc ice-cream, a man walked in but she didn't pay much attention to him for the only man that occupied her immortal heart had been killed. Yessss she thought, there was only one Ben and Jerry's left, they will be the new and only men in her life now. As she grabbed it from the fridge a large very masculine hand shot out and also grabbed the tub.

Oh hell no, hoodie girl that last tub of ice-cream is mine, Damon screeched in his head as he also grabbed the tub. Hoodie girl whirled around to look at him and Damon was stunned into silence, hoodie girl was hot like incredibly beautiful. Woah. Meanwhile Aurelia was also star struck by the male model infront of her and for a moment the fallen King In The North was history but then that moment passed and she got on the defensive, 'Yo, hands off my man, I was here before you,' she said, Aurelia then got a good look at ice cream thief for the first time and immediately changed the nickname from ice cream thief to panty thief, damn he was handsome but not as hot as Mr. Ben and Mr, Jerry who were currently stuck in a tug of war between two heartbroken immortals.

Damon stared into her stunning green eyes hoping to convince her with the Salvatore charm but she still looked like she was gonna bite off his offending hand that was still on the poor tub of ice-cream so he just went with compulsion, 'Give me the ice-cream and get yourself a jar of Nutella or something,'. Hoodie girl's perfectly cut eyebrow went up,'Dude, are you trying to compel me, bitch please let the tub go.' she quipped without the screeching now. Damon noted that she had an European accent like Katherine's daughter's own but fainter and he also noticed that she didn't have a heartbeat. Greeaaat another vampire in the land of vampires. Aurelia felt sorry for him so she went a bit soft, 'Look, judging by your looks, Kim and Kanye beat you and got on the cover of Vogue, I know it's sad and you wanna grieve but the love of my love, Robb Stark died tonight so I kinda beat you in the 'feeling horrible' department therefore I get the ice-cream sorry.' Damon wanted to be offended but she kinda just called him hot so he will let it slide. ' Great guess, hoodie girl but that's not the case, I broke up with the girl I have loved and had been chasing for the past two years and she is probably gone back to my brother so if you don't mind African Barbie, **I'll **take the last ice-cream', Damon quipped. Aurelia was getting tired of this but wasn't gonna let the dairy goodness go.'Uno; my name is Aurelia not Hoodie Girl or African Barbie, deaux; you and your girl were probably having problems because you refuse to acknowledge the importance of Robb Stark and mmiensa; HANDS OF **MY** ICE-CREAM.' she screamed and yanked the tub out of his hands. Damon got more heartbroken and it apparently showed on his face because Hoodie-uhh Aurelia looked sorry and then she said,'We can share back at my place,'.

**Yes many days of procrasination has amounted to this almost crack fic but it's finally done, I would love to thank Hellz-on-Earth and Jayne Foxx for reading and posting excellent reviews on my other fic, My Eternal Light, it means so much to me. The word 'mmiensa' means three(3) in my language Twi. I really hope you enjoy Aurelia. Bye. Akwaaba.**


End file.
